witchcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Codes of Conduct
In order to maintain a healthy, professional, and focused atmosphere the Academies of the Arcane Arts enforce strict codes of conduct including a professional dress code. The Code of Conduct is written in the Codex Moribus, a handbook easily located with multipule copies in any of the dormitory libraries. Academic Integrity Students are expected to do their own work and provide original answers to any questions asked in class or on tests. Students find cheating, either by copying the work of another student or smuggling forbidden information into tests may cost points from their house as well as incur additional penalties. Students found aiding in abiding in cheating such as by completing work other than their own may face the same consequences. Repeat offences are grounds for expulsion. Behavior Students must maintain a respectable level of professionalism and abstain from foul language in the presence of professors. Additionally manors are encouraged and habitually respectable students may even earn house points as an award upon the completion of the academic year. Similar awards exist on a case-by-case basis for perfect class attendance and are generated by an electoral council of the professors. Students are forbidden from dueling on school grounds outside of the recognized and officiated Arcane Dueling club. Dress Code Students are required to dress presentably and professionally while present in any location affiliated with the Coven Concordance and the Academies of the Arcane Arts. The dress code is as follows: Acceptable Styles * Students are permitted to wear their house robes at any time other than to bed or bath. ** The house robes must be worn in attendance of any class. ** The house robes must be presentable and visually undirtied. * During their off hours students may wear presentable garments such as; Vests, Ties or Bow-ties, Collared or Dress Shirts, Slacks or Dress Pants. Acceptable Tones Students must maintain black as the primary colour of any garment they might wear. Accessible accent colours include either white or the student's house colours. Garments with print or text are forbidden from student wardrobes. Body Modifications * Students may not wear facial tattoos without special permission from the Headmaster. * Students may not wear more than three facial piercings, excluding the ears. Makeup Students are permitted to wear non-neon or pastel makeup with few restrictions. Professors may suggest the removal of makeup found to be either detrimental to the learning environment or the students professional appearence. Miscellaneous * Students must be also hygienic such that they do not exude any offensive odors. Failure to abide by the dress code may result in personalized penal actions, such as community service. Dormitories Students are not permitted to enter the dormitories of any house other than their own. This is to prevent sabotage and hijinks. Students caught in a dormitory other than their own will cost their house points dependent upon their reason for being there. Students who abuse this rule to purposefully sabotage their own house however face expulsion. Drugs & Alcohol